Talk:Celestial Being (mothership)
Origins and power systems If Celestial Being houses Veda, and Aeolia Schenberg's body, that would suggest that the ship has been a part of THE PLAN from the very beginning. Then why would it be powered by GN Drive Tau's? Nkuzmik 16:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :It doesnt house Veda.It only has one of the few Veda cores according to the 2nd mechanicssuggests that are a few main cores of Veda,amking it a network instead with a few main cores;its also been hinted in the S1 sourcebook 00 World Report although it wasnt directly stated,it only questions whether they may be more only in 2nd mechanics has been stated as a fact.00F also has Ribbons mentioning something about a core transfer from the moon,of which has just been completed.Which suggests it was transfered from there. :Although it IS planned to be used with Original Drives,there are 5 slots made for Original Drives meant to be used with the CB.Although it should be noted that the usage of Tau drives can always be added later by the Innovator groups. :Besides,it probably uses solar energy as its power source like the colonies.The Tau Drives dont actually create any energy by themselves unlike Original Drives.Tau Drives probably power up its GNP related functions like the GN Laser cannons.Although the part using the GN Drives was stated in to be for the exploration part later,the whoe ship is designed for long term exploration with the Original Drives being there to provide perpetual energy-SonicSP 19:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) GN Rail Cannon Maybe I'm wrong here but I got the impression that they GN Drive Tau autoloader was just for the big cannon. That and I also inferred that there were a lot more than just six drives. When I saw that system, my first SWAG was that conveyor was connected to a GN Drive Tau factory or something. Nkuzmik 16:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Origins and power systems Veda and Aeolia's body were held on the moon. At some point after the end of the first season Ribbons moved Veda to Celestial Being. As for Celestial Being's role in the plan, it role wasn't to come until phase three of the plan as described by Regene Regetta to Tieria Erde. By that point, when there were no more armed interventions and humanity began to move out beyond their planet, I suppose the secret behind true GN Drives would have been revealed to the world. But Ribbons took command before he knew how to make a true GN Drive thus he had to make due with a false solar furnace. --Animefan29 01:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC) So are we still thinking the entire ship runs on those 6 GN Tau's?Nkuzmik 12:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't know how many GN Taus are used to power it but I would have figured that a ship of that size would need a few dozen at least to power it adequately. Unless it synchs the GN Taus together in something similar to a Twin Drive system to increase particle output. All I am saying is that CBS-Celestial Being was used before its time.--Animefan29 14:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Rename article into "Celestial Being (ship)" So far no known source calls the ships CBS Celestial Being (if I'm wrong then correct me please). I thus suggest we rename it into simply Celestial Being. Diabound00 12:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) All Celestial Being ships are categorized under "CBS-### Name", like CBS-68 Euclides, CBS-70 Ptolemaios, and CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. Unfortunately, there's not one article that ever mentioned Celestial Being with any sort of classification. But there's nearly 70 Celesital Being Ships out there, either in un-developed designs or simply not featured. Even though not officially mentioned currently, the new Gundams is likely to follow a "GN-### Name Gundam"-scheme as well. If the consensus feels it shouldn't be categorized this way, then I'll go with the majority. Wasabi 13:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think let the article name remain as it is for the time being, until a reliable source for the vessel comes out, before making any moves to change the article name. : ~ Azkaiel 18:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I support the renaming of the article,even though its technically a ship,the Celestial Being is more of a prominent colony or base actually.Not to mention,due to its size. My biggest issue with the current name is really from the "CBS" section of the name.Its too.......how should I say it,assumptive.I mean,there are many CB ships out there but none of them are as large as 15 km in diameter nor have a unique important in the Plan.Even Ribbons himself classified the CB as a colony deep space exploration carrier. The problem with the CBS part is that we assume that the CB will have indeed the CBS sections in it,which is a problem because 1)We have no idea whether a model number will be revealed and 2)Whether it can be easily classified in a same manner as the organisation's other smaller and more insignificant ships,thus there is not enough precedent to use the CBS there simply because of how different this thing is from the other ships. Now,if this was,say the Movie Gundams before we've gotten their model numbers,of which we simply put GN????,I do not have that much of an issue because 1)We KNOW we're getting a model number and 2)We're almost certain that its going to use the GN designation and 3)Its a work in progress media. The Celestial Being ship on the other hand,is not certain to have a "CBS" designation because its far different from the other "CBS" designated transports,not to mentions its not a "work in progress" that has not appeared at all in previous media unlike the Movie Gundamsnow,the movie Gundams technically have not made an actual appearance in an officially released entry of the series,just the promotional releases. Leaving it "CBS Celestial Being" is not only presumptive for something that's class is unprecedented unlike mobile suits,its factually incorrect and its a fallacy to do that to an article's title of all things.A name like Celestial Being (ship) on the other hand,is not presumptive and is neutral. We should just name it into Celestial Being (ship),that way if nothing ever happens it will not have a factually incorrect title.And if a model number is released at some point,we'll simply add it onto the name,where in that scenario,it will be factually correct then.-SonicSP 20:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Mechanics Some CB Colony related translations by mike_s_6: http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/3960.html#cutid1 Some includes Innovedos too and they're role in Aeolia's plan,but I didnt include them because its not entirely relevant to the article.But check it out if you want. The GN Laser cannon info has been posted here though but see whether any of these info may help the article further. CB Spaceship Paragraph (p. 130): Source Image: http://b.imagehost.org/view/0554/130 :A huge space ship that is developed in absolute secrecy as a link to Aeolia's plan. It is said to have an overall length of 15 kilometers whose size has no particular reason to it. It was developed for the dialogue that should come. After mankind's purpose is united, it is something that should be called an ark that is prepared for the step to outerspace. For that reason, every facility is prepared for long term travel. On the other hand, it has mobile suit production facilities and space warship docks, and it is also armed with huge GN Lasers that make use of pseudo-GN Drive cartridges and others, so you can call it a warship that is compatible with colony-like living. :The hull's feature is that it looks just like an asteroid, with the front part disguised as a meteorite. It is said that it is made by using an asteroid. Freezing the inside, it is said that the ship has the role of protecting the inside of the ship from harmful cosmic rays. On the other side, the tail area was furnished with a GN Drive mount, and there was a plan to use the original GN Drives as the power source of the mother ship sometime in the future. Perhaps at the start of the space exploration, the Innovades that have a long life span were planned to have gone on a long voyage, and contact with life forms on other planets may be hypothesized. :Image caption: A mothership that hides itself in the Lagrange 5 space region. The hull is hidden by expanding the optical camouflage in dozens of kilometers in all directions in its area. CB Spaceship Rooms (p. 131): Source Image: http://b.imagehost.org/view/0067/131 :{A} 80m grade GN Laser A huge cannon that moves on the rail that is found at the front of the meteorite part. The pseudo-GN drive of the cartridge is disposable. :{B} 20m grade GN Laser An anti-aircraft interception laser that uses GN particles. Found at each hull, this laser intercepts the enemy by auto control. :{C} Outer Wall This is the base of the engine section of the rear of the hull. With 3 pillars, it is a structure that mounts 5 I smell typo? GN drives at the center. :{D} Mobile Suit Hangar Where the Celestial Being developed GNZ series machines are lined up. This is where the large number of Gagas were kept. :{E} Dock Because it is a huge ship, a dock for vessels is also established at the hull side. It can even easily store Ptolemaios 2. :{F} Passageway 1 With its size fit for humans, it is used as a passage for human movement aboard the ship. This is the place where Lyle finished Saachez off. :{G} Passageway 2 A passage that links together the parts of the ship, but is close to an image of an "air lock". This is the place where Saji and Louise took refuge. :{H} Passageway 3 A passageway for movement that is in every place in the ship. Each of them installed with air locks, and is kept air tight. :{I} Large Passageway A large passageway that appears to be for transportation of mobile suits. This is where the fierce battle between the Arche and Cherudim took place. :{J} System Room The place that can be said to be the central part of Celestial Being. Using Veda, it manages the controls of the ship. :{K} Veda's Location A Veda terminal that is arranged in many parts of the world, including at the moon. That one is located inside a ship. :{L} Living Room The place where Ribbons' Innovades are on stand by. It looked like it was some place on earth, but in reality, it was inside a space ship. -SonicSP 19:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Petition to change "CBS Celestial Being" to another name Not the first time this has been brought up, but I'm not entirely sure what happened in regards to the last discussion in the Discussion page of said article. I've made my arguments there once although the discussion did not seem to continue. But I was hoping to repeat it here again if you do not mind. I think it should be change to another name like Celestial Being (ship) or Celestial Being (colony). I was hoping if we can re-start the discussion on it. Here are the reasons why I think so: 1. Accuracy. While its true that we cannot get every word on Wikia accurate to what it actually is. I was hoping we can do so with a name at the very least. The problem with CBS Celestial Being is that thats just "not the actual name". I think a point that has been made of CB's ships or at least two of them have the CBS designation (was it you who made it? I recall somebody did in the last discussion). But the problem here is that no official designation; if any has been revealed for the Colony CB; thus naming it CBS Celestial Being is wrong because its not its real name; nor is it a neutral description of the thing like Celestial Being (ship) for example. Even if a designation is revealed, we're certain its "not just" going to be CBS(blank space); it has to be something right? While I find a GN-???? acceptable for a mobile suit in a media that is unreleased, like 00Q a long time ago for example. The problem with the CB ship is that its in a media that has been released, and there is no certainty that a designation number will be out because its something that is so much different class than any other CB ship before. Hell, it probably outsizes CB's normal asteroid colonies. Worst comes to worst if a designation is revealed sometime in the future; we can always change the article name to the newly revealed designation. But CBS Celestial Being in a designation form would be wrong almost certainty, because that will not be its model number either even it turns out that CBS is part of it. And this incomplete guessed designation would just look bad in the present because its not getting its correct officially revealed name. 2. Not only is it not accurate, but its not neutral descriptive either. A descriptive name (to avoid clash with the organisation) like Celestial Being (ship) or Celestial Being (colony) is as accurate as one could get of the actual name with the info we know so far. Personally, it does not matter much to be what descriptive word is chosen to me inside the bracket, as long as the model number is removed as that is what bothering me. I realise that this is not going to be easy, as there needs to be some editing on some pages with the name change; hence why I didnt just go and change it. But I was hoping to bring this issue back up again by telling you because I really think it should be done. It will make us look better to the normal visitors; at least it will the most accurate name. Which I really do not think "CBS Celestial Being" is. Thanks for listening: I hope you will consider my suggestion. -SonicSP 11:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) What about Trans-Am? Guys what about Trans-Am capability within those GN T Drives? It's safe to presume that all modern Tau Drives can go overdrive right? Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 15:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I guess it's safe enough in the movie's period but not in the S2 ones. -SonicSP 15:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) 20m Grade GN Laser Removal? Hi, I'd just like to ask where the information concerning the removal of the Celestial Being's 20m GN Lasers was comfirmed thanks. - Strike Albion 00:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Probably from the movie, since you don't see them firing at all in the movie. You don't even seen them across the hull of the whole ship. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Whilst we didn't exactly see the 20m lasers I do see the Celestial Being firing beams from its 'shell' at certain times, particularly the scene from the vessel's rear when the 80m Laser is fired for the second time. However, I suppose that could be ESF Army vessels in front of the Being. I just don't think we should outright say they were removed. - Strike Albion 01:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the real answer is officially if there is even one, but personally I think we should leave it ambiguous or make a speculative claim that it may have been removed. (IE, say something like "since they're not in the movie, it's possible they may have been removed" or something like that) ::Yeaa...I put that there since we never saw the GN Lasers actually being fired at the ELS. I mean it would make sense if the ESF had used to 20 m Grade lasers for extra firepower. I can take it out if you don't think they were removed. Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 04:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I do think there's a good chance they were removed, I just don't think it's definitively confirmed which was why I suggested we make it sound speculatively for the moment. They may have removed it because the new admin is more pacifist afterall. The military army was already downgraded/downsized since the last time too, as the movie also mentioned. -SonicSP 19:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that whilst it is indeed true the new government's pacifist policies may have started having the 20m Lasers removed, isn't it possible that during the the three months between the ELS emerging from Jupiter and getting to Earth that the Celestial Being could have been re-equipped with the 20m Lasers? I mean knowing the Celestial Being would be their frontline headquarters it'd make sense to re-arm it. - Strike Albion 00:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC)